El show debe continuar
by Nea Poulain
Summary: "Así que alégrate lo has conseguido, los días sin ti serían precipicios. No hay manera humana de escapar." Él no sabe demasiadas cosas sobre ella, apenas que es la bailarina, que se llama Tracey y que fueron al mismo curso...


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan, nombres y lugares, le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, además de que las frases en negritas son propiedad de Love of Lesbian.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**El show debe continuar**

_«Me pregunto quién pensó el guion, debe estar bastante enfermo, fue el estreno de un gran director, le caerán mil premios.» Love of Lesbian_

_Algún mes de 1999…_

* * *

**I. Primer baile**

**¿Qué cómo es mi vida sin ti? Pues sin ti sí que es vida**

* * *

El taconeo en los escalones se oía claro si la gente no se fijaba demasiado en la música de fondo del Bar Irlandés del Callejón Diagon, donde se tocaba un viejo jazz muggle. Desde el primer momento los dos dueños habían apostado por lo nuevo, por no poner la romántica y empalagosa música de Celestina Warbeck o acaso el súper popular pop juvenil de las Brujas de Macbeth, además de los gritos del rock de Lorcan d'Eath. Simplemente no era lo suyo. Acababan de abrir hacía menos de medio año, a finales del noventa y ocho, con un montón de galeones prestados y pronto habían hecho popular a ese lugar.

—**Se instaló en el ático hace un mes, creí que hablaba al revés…** —Dean Thomas, ya cerca de la veintena no había crecido mucho más y aún conservaba una cicatriz en la mejilla de la guerra—. Es ucraniana, guapa, rubia, joven… Debe tener veintitrés.

Seamus se rió, al otro lado de la barra mientras acababa de preparar un trago. La verdad es que su amigo últimamente parecía un playboy barato pero él no se lo iba a decir, no aún. Después de todo, un día Parvati le haría caso y asunto arreglado. O al menos así creía que funcionarían las cosas.

—Déjame adivinar: la invitarás a salir…

—Evidentemente. —Lo dicho, Dean era un libro abierto, se leía más fácil que la letra puntiaguda de McGonagall—. Me la encontré en el concierto de Eizenberg, **todos los raros fuimos al concierto del gran telépata de Dublín**. No hablamos mucho, su inglés es un desastre. —Dean sonrió como pérdido—. No lo entenderías, lo del concierto, digo —Dean siempre le decía aquello, sobre todo porque Seamus se negaba a oír de nuevo la música de Eizenberg—. **Sólo los que allí estuvieron sonreirán**. ¿Y cómo vas con la nueva bailarina?

—Bien, a la gente le gusta. No se desnuda en el escenario ni hace vulgaridades, realmente tiene talento —le contó Seamus. La bailarina había llegado tocando a su puerta una semana atrás y le había asegurado que bailaba jazz y que lo hacía a la perfección. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo teñido, pero a la gente no le había importado. Seamus había preguntado, pues sabía que las brujas, por lo general, no se teñían. La respuesta había sido: «mi padre es _muggle_»—. Técnicamente debería entrar al escenario en…

Seamus no acabó, las luces se atenuaron un poco y sobre el pequeño escenario que estaba ubicado al fondo del local apareció una figura joven que debería tener su misma edad vestida con un vestido negro escotado por la espalda y más recatado hacia el frente. Realmente sus movimientos era hipnóticos y Seamus se quedó mirándola. Apenas si sabía su nombre porque había oído como una de las meseras platicaba con ella —y porque se lo había preguntado, claro—. ¿Dónde vivía o de qué? Ni idea. ¿Soltera o con pareja? Mucho menos.

Generalmente, después de su primera canción el público guardaba silencio un momento, extasiado, antes de aplaudirle para que ella se inclinara un poco y saludara con una sonrisa reservada. Aquella vez no fue así.

—¡TRACEY! —el grito brotó de la boca de alguien cuando ella estaba apenas haciendo su tradicional reverencia y la hizo levantarse con el ceño fruncido y buscar a la persona que le había gritado. Seamus y Dean, desde la barra, hicieron lo mismo—. Conque a esto te dedicas… Y decías que tu vida conmigo era un asco…. ¿esta es tu vida sin mí? —Era un hombre, en la parte de atrás, con un vaso de whisky de fuego con hielo en las manos. Rubio y casi de la misma estatura de Dean, pero seuramente mayor. Ninguno de los dos lo ubicó rápidamente.

—**¿Qué cómo es mi vida sin ti? Pues sin ti, sí que es vida **—le espetó la bailarina, Tracey desde el escenario.

—Bailarina en esta escoria de lugar, sí… —se burló él, a viva voz. No hubo aplausos, la gente alternaba la mirada entre uno y otro. Ella tenía una cara desconcertada, pero él caminó rápidamente hasta el escenario y le tendió la mano para que bajara—. Vamos, baja del escenario y vuelve a casa. No tienes que huir de nuevo… **Tal vez has pensado en renunciar. Yo aún no.**

—Terence… —dijo, ella, dando un paso atrás. Su voz había tenido un claro tinte de advertencia—. Lárgate.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eres una bailarina! ¡Y a la mejor también te acuestas por dinero! Todo el mundo sabe que estás arruinada, Davis —le espetó él—. Yo soy tu mejor opción, de hecho, yo soy tu única opción… ¿Qué pensaría tu pobre padre muerto?

—¡Cállate! ¡**Hablas como si te hubiera preguntado** qué te importa!

—**Que bajen tus labios y me callen** —le respondió él con una sonrisa indolente y algunas personas en el público rieron. Otras chiflaron. Otras más simplemente continuaron calladas, esperando el desenlace de aquello.

—**Me pregunto quién pensó el guion, debe estar bastante enfermo**. —Dean y Seamus fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Lavender y se volvieron al mismo tiempo, pues su amiga acababa de llegar. La chica rubia, con una cicatriz que le recorría casi todo el cuello tenía la vista fija en el escenario.

—No es una actuación, Lav —aclaró Seamus.

—No, por alguna razón el idiota ese apareció de la nada y empezó a molestarla…

—Ah… —repuso la chica—. Parvati dijo que no viene hoy, por cierto.

Ninguno respondió porque su atención volvía a estar en la pelea. Seamus se debatía entre si intervenir o no, porque no quería perder clientes por un tonto escándalo, pero a la vez sentía como la tensión entre Tracey, su bailarina, el joven al que ella había llamado Terence se podía prácticamente cortar con un cuchillo. No quería que le fuera peor.

Hasta que él se subió de un salto al escenario.

—Oh, vamos, Tracey, no me digas que te piensas quedar en este estercolero toda la vida… —dijo él, con un claro tono ácido.

—¿Y si quiero, qué? —le espetó ella, de manera desagradable. Él estiró la mano para agarrarla del brazo—. ¡No me toques! —le gritó—. De todos modos, ¿cómo carajo te enteraste de que yo estaba aquí?

Seamus decidió que aquella conversación o seguía en otro lado o no seguía, porque los dos parecían a punto de sacar las varitas. De hecho, él hizo eso y dejó la barra, haciéndole una ceja a Dean para que pudiera encargarse un momento de ella. Dean asintió y él se dirigió hacia el escenario.

—Leí una carta que le escribiste a Adrian… Él no me dijo nada, claro, sigue siendo tan buen amigo tuyo…

—Leyendo cartas ajenas…

Seamus se subió de un salto al escenario y se interpuso entre los dos.

—Déjala en paz y lárgate —le dijo con la voz baja, pero claramente amenazante—. No quiero problemas.

—¿Y este quien es, Tracey? —El sujeto rubio se rió—. ¿Tu nuevo novio? ¿O sólo el que te quita las ganas?

—Serás… —empezó ella, pero Seamus alzó la varita y se la puso en el pecho a Terence antes de que ese despropósito siguiera. La mayoría de los clientes ya no parecían muy divertidos por todo aquello y había visto irse a un par de mesas irse.

—Lárgate o llamo a seguridad.

—Está bien, está bien… —El rubio alzó las manos y se fue caminando con paso lento hasta la salida. Seamus en ningún momento dejó de verlo. Llegó hasta la salida del local y se volvió hacia Tracey—. ¡No volveré nunca, jamás, ni aunque vayas rogándome y te arrastres a mis pies!

—¡**Que sea cierto el jamás**! —le gritó ella. Él se fue.

Seamus se acercó hasta el borde del escenario y le dirigió una mirada al público descontento.

—Lamentamos los… inconvenientes —se disculpó—. Pero por hoy no habrá más baile. —Después se volvió hacia Tracey—. Vamos.

La guio hasta detrás del escenario y una vez allí subieron unas estrechas escaleras hasta donde estaba ubicado el camerino donde se cambiaba y arreglaba todos los días que iba al bar. Seamus nunca había subido porque no quería meterse en su intimidad, pero aquella vez le pareció sensato asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—**Putas ganas de seguir el show** —musitó ella.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué show? —preguntó él, sobresaltado.

—El estira y afloja de Terence —mascullo ella, visiblemente enojada—. Y no te preocupes, no abandonaré el bar por una escenita. Puedes estar tranquilo, mis intenciones de seguir trabajando aquí siguen vivas.

—No lo preguntaba sólo por eso, Tracey —le dijo él—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

Antes de entrar a la habitación que el hacía las veces de camerino ella se volvió hacia él, mostrándole su rostro. Se había dejado los ojos rojos y se había corrido el maquillaje al tallarse la cara, tenía un aspecto deprimente y lamentable, muy diferente a la belleza extraña y misteriosa que mostraba en el escenario.

—¿Parezco estar bien?

—No.

—Pues eso…

—¿Quieres cambiarte e irte?

—Quizá…

—¿Dónde vives? —se interesó él. Nunca antes lo había adivinado.

—En la zona muggle, a unas calles de Charing Cross —le dijo ella—. Si viviera más lejos tendría que aparecerme y llevo ya cinco intentos de conseguir el carné sin lograrlo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? Por si… el pendejo te está esperando para abordarte de nuevo.

—No creo que Terence esté… bueno…

—Lo digo por si acaso.

—Entonces sí —aceptó ella—. Muchas gracias.

* * *

**II. Segundo baile**

**Bailando en la cornisa del piso veintitrés**

* * *

Caminaban por la calle afuera del Caldero Chorreante, con Tracey como guía. Sin el maquillaje, con un abrigo largo puesto y sin el vestido se veía muy diferente y no daba exactamente la sensación que daba sobre el escenario, la de ser una experimentada bailarina y tener esa belleza extraña. Parecía sólo una chica que sabía caminar con tacones y había aprendido a valerse por sí misma a golpes, no era demasiado alta, pero los zapatos la hacían parecer más. Finalmente sacó un cigarrillo de la bolsa y lo prendió. Seamus se lo había visto hacer a Dean, un par de veces, pero ni una más.

—¿Fumas? —preguntó, por no saber qué decir, más que por otra cosa, ya se les había acabado el tema, realmente.

—A veces… cuando quiero calmarme —respondió ella sin dar demasiados detalles. Le sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué pasó entre el rubio y tú? —se atrevió a preguntar Seamus con curiosidad.

—¿Terence? —dijo ella—. Terence Higgs… fue mi novio desde los trece. Él era mayor que yo. Solía fascinarme, ¿sabes? —Tracey le dio una calada al cigarro y soltó el humo cuidando que no fuera en la cara de Seamus—. Pero, no lo sé, no me sentía bien desde hace unos meses. Su madre es una jodida pesadilla, Finnigan… Y yo no quiero casarme tan joven, no quiero ser sólo una incubadora de bebés y una persona de sociedad. Y ya lo viste a él… yo enojada todo el tiempo, así que imagínatelo: **terapias mal llevadas sin nadie que mediara por dos histéricos**.

—Lo imagino.

—¿Lo querías?

—Lo quise mucho, Finnigan, ¿no quisiste mucho tú a tu primera novia? —Tracey esbozó una sonrisa medio en burla—. Terence fue eso, mi primer novio… —le dio otra calada al cigarro y volvió a reírse—. Merlín, fue mi primer novio, tengo veinte años y aún no logro desembarazarme de él. Me dan ganas de bailar alrededor de él y cantarle algo como «**Libre por fin, ya sin ti, aleluya la mía**». Pero si no encuentra a nadie más volverá ahora que me ha encontrado. —Se detuvo ante el portal de un edificio viejo, pintado con grafittis en las ventanas del primer piso—. Es aquí.

—¿Vives aquí? —Seamus alzó una ceja.

—Sí… mi padre se quedó en la ruina antes de morir, Terence me mantenía, claro, mientras accedí a jugar su juego —Tracey soltó un suspiro, mientras abría el portal—. Él decía que yo era su único amor y por un tiempo yo realmente no creí… Después de todo, **nos encantan las mentiras si están dichas de verdad**.

—Suena complicado….

—Lo sé. Pero con suerte ya se acabó, o eso espero porque **de nada sirve ir a más velocidad si los recuerdos te encadenan**. ¿Subes? —preguntó, mirándolo.

—No sé si debería… —comentó Seamus, inseguro.

—No te acuerdas de mi nombre completo, Finnigan -que por cierto es Tracey Davis-, así que no deberías —respondió ella—. Pero yo te estoy invitando. Sólo hay un par de respuestas posibles, sí o no.

—Entonces sí.

Tracey le sonrió y abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

—Disculparás que no haya ascensor…

—¿Ascensor? —Su mejor amigo es hijo de una muggle y todavía está en ese nivel de retraso con respecto a las cosas que hacen los muggles, se dice Seamus. No puede ser. Acabará preguntándole a Dean todas las dudas que tenga.

—Olvídalo —Tracey rodó los ojos—. Hay que subir escaleras, hasta el quinto.

Subieron en relativo silencio hasta el quinto piso que al parecer era el último. Seamus se sorprendió al descubrir que Tracey vivía en aquel lugar, en aquel edificio que empezaba a caerse a pedazos. Siempre la veía bien arreglada, pero en ese momento se percató que sólo usaba dos vestidos para bailar y siempre usaba el mismo abrigo para entrar y salir del Bar Irlandés. Al llegar al quinto piso, a Seamus le sorprendió que hubiera un letrero que decía «piso 23» con una flecha a la escalera que seguía subiendo.

—¿Qué no esto da al techo? —preguntó, señalando la escalera.

—Sí, la vecina lo puso —explicó Tracey—. Le empezó a decir el piso veintitrés y ahora todo el mundo lo hace.

Tracey abrió la puerta del fondo y lo dejó pasar a un apartamento con una estancia que hacía las veces de sala comedor, una pequeña cocina al fondo y dos puertas cerradas del otro lado.

—Bienvenido a mi pequeño palacio… —le dijo Tracey—. Te ofrecería vino de elfo, pero lo único que me queda es un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Quieres?

—Claro. —Seamus sonrió, volviendo la vista hacia la joven. No quería que creyera que estaba examinando y juzgando el lugar donde vivía.

—Solía ser rica, sabes… típico cliché de los Slytherin —le comentó ella al pasarle la botella de cerveza.

—Sí, al parecer tengo ambición pero… —le dio una calada al cigarrillo—. Mi padre quedó en la ruina y me dejé mantener por Terence en vez de hacer una carrera. Ahora sólo me queda bailar.

—Bailas muy bien —se apresuró a halagarla Seamus, no sabía por qué exactamente.

—Ya lo sé, si no… no me hubieras contratado. —Tracey le sonrió y dejó escapar el humo—. Es lo único que me queda, ¿sabes? Poca ropa, una varita, ninguna carrera, este apartamento. Mi habilidad para el baile… —se acercó a las ventanas, que tenían las persianas abiertas y se quedó mirando al vacío. Seamus no supo muy bien a dónde—. **Quizá si bajo las persianas la noche se hace eterna**.

Seamus sonrió mirándola.

—Te mereces a alguien mejor que a Terence —le comentó.

—Siempre me he merecido a alguien mejor que a Terence… —respondió ella—. Sólo que antes no me daba cuenta. Ahora me merezco, como mínimo, a alguien que sepa bailar.

—Yo sé bailar —le respondió él.

—¿Qué? —Tracey se volvió y se quedó mirándolo un momento.

—**Tan sólo quería ilustrar que quiero arriesgarme a conocerte** —dijo, simplemente, y después apuro la cerveza de mantequilla para no tener que decir nada más.

* * *

**III. Tercer baile**

**La noche en que el noventa y nueve llegó hasta abril**

* * *

Seamus llamó a la puerta de la casa en Hogsmeade donde vivían las dos Patil, pues aquella noche los habían invitado a cenar. Lavender había aceptado la invitación en el último momento, pero Dean y él no tenían nada que hacer esa noche. Había estado hablando con Tracey varias noches a la semana y a veces la acompañaba a su casa pero nunca pasaba nada más. Seguía debiéndole un baile y quería regalárselo en cuanto ella aceptara, pero su carácter reservado y desconfiado después de su último desastre con Terence Higgs. Se había enterado también de que era jugador del Pluddmere United, su buscador estrella y que hasta ese momento nadie había conseguido derrotarlo.

Pero nada más.

—¡Seamus! —Parvati abrió la puerta y lo saludó con una sonrisa—. Pasa, pasa, Dean ya ha llegado y está discutiendo con Lavender en la sala.

—¿Y Padma? —preguntó él—. ¿No habías dicho que estaría?

—Al final salió con Anthony y Lisa, tenían no sé que asunto urgente que resolver… —Parvati rodó los ojos y le indicó que se encaminara hasta la sala mientras ella volvía dos segundos a la cocina. La verdad es que no aceptar una invitación a cenar de las Patil en piso que rentaban en Hogsmeade era un crimen, Parvati y Padma eran cocineras expertas y planeaban abrir un restaurante en el piso de abajo.

Seamus se encaminó a la sala y se encontró a Lavender con una copa de vino de elfo, y a Dean con un hidromiel. La rubia tenía una evidente cara de mala leche desde lejos, cosa que sólo era posible cuando…

—Es un idiota. Un pendejo, un… tú me entiendes…

—¿Quién? —preguntó Seamus, con interés. Lavender no solía tener problemas con los chicos, aunque había algunos que eran catalogados de idiotas sólo por quedarse viendo su cicatriz en el cuello (y realmente, esos si lo merecían).

—La estrella de los Tornados… McLaggen —Lavender rodó los ojos—. Alguien debería avisarle que sólo es el guardian suplente. Me invitó a salir y fue… ¡un desastre, Seamus, un desastre!

—Lo que pasa es que exageras… —intervino Dean mientras Seamus se sentaba al lado de él—. Mira, **vamos a localizar el núcleo del error para estudiar su forma exacta** y ver en donde la cagó, la cagaste o la cagaron.

—¡Thomas! No analizarás mis citas —aclaró Lavender.

—¡Tengo un montón de hermanas! —le recordó Dean—. Sé mucho sobre chicas, así que tú misma.

—No hay mucha ciencia en esto, él sólo habla de su mismo —suspiró—. En serio, es un imbécil.

—Encontrarás a alguien a tu medida, Lav —le dijo Seamus, con una sonrisa.

—Y si se atreve a hacerte algo… —intervino Dean—. ¡**Tengo un cuchillo y es de plástico**! —alzó la mano como si blandiera algo y puso una cara amenazante que más bien daba risa.

—Sí, también es invisible —ironizó Lavender, pero sonreía, Dean y ella siempre eran así desde que hablaban más.

—Bueno, Lav, yo sólo te hice un ofrecimiento —Dean le dio un trago al hidromiel—. Si quieres siempre puedo ayudarte a ver cuál es el problema del noventa por ciento de tus citas. Quizá es que sólo exageras… —se puso una mano bajo la barbilla.

—¡**Nunca te callas, vuelves a insistir**! —espetó ella—. Oh, vamos… No entiendo cuál es el problema. —Se masajeó las sienas—. Siempre pierno a los chicos.

— **No ves que si hemos perdido, hemos ganado historias que contar** —dijo Dean, intentando animarla.

—¡A este paso me quedaré sin chicos y con muchas historias que contar! —le espetó Lavender.

«**Si todos están locos voy a largarme de aquí**», pensó Seamus antes de decidirse a interrumpirlos.

—Ey, ustedes dos, si dejan de discutir quizá quieran oírme… —los interrumpió Seamus, seguro de que si los dejaba seguir aquella plática se alargaría hasta que Parvati los hiciera sentarse en la mesa—. Invité a alguien, a Tracey.

—¿Tracey? —preguntó Lavender, curiosa, de repente más interesada en la vida de otro que en sus propios fracasos amorosos.

—Su bailarina…

—¿La del Irlandés? —Lavender se concentró un momento, quizá hasta que logró acordarse de su cara—. Es guapa. ¿te gusta tu empleada? —inquirió, inclinándose hacia adelante, seguramente ya armando una novela romántica en su mente, con todo y desenlace.

Seamus sonrió como un idiota —o al menos así lo sintió él—, así que Dean contestó mucho más rápido que él.

—Por supuesto, ¿no se lo ves pintado en la cara de imbécil?

—Sí, creo que sí… —Después, para evitar todo un interrogatorio de Lavender se volvió hacia Dean—. ¿Cómo vas con la ucraniana?

—Pfff, no me hables de ella… —«Mal», se dijo Seamus por como había comenzado Dean a hablar—. Se largó. Habíamos quedado para cenar la semana pasada, pero fue un desastre. **Esa noche ella fue muy cruel, empezó despidiéndose**; me dijo que tenía a su madre enferma en Ucrania y que se tenía que volver. Tal cual, me ha dejado más sólo que un dragón con hongos en los pies.

—No sé de dónde has sacado eso —empezó Lavender—, ni siquiera sé si los dragones pueden tener hongos en…

—¡A cenar, todos! —los interrumpió la voz de Parvati cuando volvió a la cocina—. Seamus, ¿seguro que tu amiga no tardará mucho? No es que quiera empezar sin ella, pero la comida se enfría…

Seamus estaba ya negando con la cabeza cuando oyeron un toquido en la puerta y Parvati le sonrió.

—Ve tú a abrirle, anda —le dijo—. Pero quita esa cara de imbécil, por favor, que las mujeres la olemos. —Ensanchó la sonrisa y lo empujo hacia la puerta.

Seamus la abrió y se encontró a Tracey con el mismo abrigo de toda la vida y una bolsa al hombro. Llevaba muy poco maquillaje, apenas unos detalles.

—No sabía que ibas a venir, Tracey.

—Vine.

—Me alegra… —dijo, y se sintió como un tonto.

Tracey se agarró un mechón de pelo, como si no supiera exactamente cómo actuar en ese momento.

—¿Quieres ir a bailar al rato? —le preguntó a Seamus.

—Claro… —se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y le sonrió.

—Está bien. Conozco un lugar. Es muggle.

—Bien… —se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir exactamente—. Bueno, ven, te voy a presentar a los demás.

* * *

**IV. Cuatro baile**

**Vamos a andar por los cables**

* * *

—¿De verdad te gusta este lugar? —preguntó Seamus cuando volvieron a sentarse.

—¿Por qué no habría de gustarme? Se baila bien y…

La verdad es que Seamus Finnigan no lo entendía demasiado bien. Era la primera vez que se metía en un lugar muggle se ese tipo, pero le parecía que el humo lo inundaba todo y aunque llevaba casi dos meses hablando con Tracey y acompañándola de regreso a casa algunas veces, pero aún le sorprendían algunas cosas de la chica.

Para empezar, era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar un aumento de la nada, aunque él había intentado dárselo. Y para seguir lo había llevado a aquel lugar… El humo lo inundaba todo y la música no dejaba oír las conversaciones demasiado bien, pero ella parecía feliz, ella estaba feliz de hecho y él no lo entendía demasiado bien.

—La música, Seamus, ¡la música! —le espetó ella—. Cuando bailamos, ¿cómo te sentiste? Piensa en esa sensación de plenitud y perfección. Bailar es siempre mi mejor momento… De todos modos, ya es muy tarde, ¿quieres irte? Acompáñame a casa, podemos acabar **bailando en la cornisa del piso veintitrés**.

Semus sonrió y apuró la cerveza que le quedaba a la copa antes de ponerse en pie y ayudar a Tracey a ponerse el abrigo. Era la primera vez que salían así a pesar de que llevaban un par de meses hablándole después del incidente de Terence. Caminaron un par de solitarias cuadras hasta el edificio de departamentos de la joven. Seamus no le ofrecía que fueran a su casa, porque vivía con Dean encima del bar y siempre había un ruido terrible, pero ya se había acostumbrado. Dormía por la mañana, tenía libres las tardes y trabajaba por las noches.

—Quiero bailar hasta el amanecer —confesó Tracey. Era lunes, el día que el bar no abría, y Londres estaba totalmente muerto. La chica abrió el portal y Seamus la siguió por las escaleras hasta el quinto piso—. ¿Quieres un poco de agua? —preguntó—. Yo sí, tengo mucha sed…

—Claro —sonrió él.

Así que entraron y Tracey le dio un vaso de agua antes de disculparse y desaparecer en su habitación dos segundos. Volvió con el vaso de agua intacto y un pergamino en la otra mano.

—Terence me escribió una carta —dijo ella, con voz sorprendida—. «Tracey, —empezó a leer—, **¿por qué nos cuesta tanto cambiar, de actitud?** Lo cierto es que todo fue un error, un error que fue bonito mientras duró, pero… —Tracey hizo una pausa, pero sus ojos seguían recorriendo la carta—. **Sentencio lo nuestro diciendo que el fallo más grande pasó por guardar solamente los días más gratos y olvidar los demás. **No podemos construir una relación solamente de los días buenos, Tracey, menos cuando tenemos tantos días malos detrás, **¿cómo es posible que haya estado en tus infiernos? **Este es el último adiós, **así que alégrate, lo has conseguido**… Terence» —Tracey tenía una cara indescifrable en ese momento—. ¡Ah, y hay postada! «**Creo que ahora fumas demasiado**».

Tracey se quedó callada un momento demasiado largo y Seamus se quedó mirándola, porque no sabía cuál era la reacción correcta a todo aquello. Le pareció que Tracey debería estar saltando de gusto al verse libre por fin de aquel imbécil, pero quizá las historias de amor eran mucho más complicadas, sobre todo al final.

—¿En serio, Seamus? —preguntó ella, cuando estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo—. ¿Crees que fumo demasiado?

—No… —respondió él, con precaución, sin saber si debía contestarle la verdad o lo que de verdad quería oír.

—Mientes, fumo un montón. —Se acercó por la ventana la abrió para hacer pedazos el pergamino y tirarlo—. ¡**A todos «****_fuck you_****» por igual**! —gritó antes de cerrarla.

—¡Tracey!

—Nadie escucha… —se río ella—. Es lunes por la noche, la mayoría no se sorprenderá si es que lo oyen. —Se volvió hacia él, ya llevaba el rímel un poco corrido, pero no importaba mucho—. ¿Quieres subir a bailar?

Lo tomó del brazo haciéndolo dejar el vaso de agua que se había quedado a medias y lo sacó del apartamento para llevarlo hasta la azotea, donde había ropa colgada, tinacos y otras pocas cosas más. Desde ahí se veía a Londres muerto porque eran pasadas las tres de un lunes, pero era su día libre y sólo Tracey conocía sitios para salir en lunes. Sonrió y agarró a Tracey de la cintura mientras ella colocaba una mano en su hombro.

—¿Estás segura de que no haremos el ridículo y saldremos en el periódico de mañana? —preguntó él.

— Aquí **nadie escucha y aún menos nos ven **—respondió Tracey—. ¿Sabes bailar tango?

—Algo…

—¿Dónde aprendiste?

—Dean me obligó a que lo acompañara —sonrió Seamus.

—Entonces imagina la melodía de un tango… el que quieras, el que más te guste —empezó ella—. Siéntela en tus oídos, en tu cuerpo hasta que no aguantes las ganas de bailar.

No eran unos maestros del baile, sobre todo si no tenían la misma melodía, pero se reían a cada choque y a cada equivocación. Cuando lograron sincronizarse el baile se volvió más fluido y rápido hasta que Seamus la inclinó sobre su brazo y se quedaron estáticos mientras él se agachaba hasta su cara y el robaba un beso.

—Seamus… ¿y si no quiero volver a verte y nunca más te abro la puerta? —pregunto ella.

—Entraré por las ventanas.

—¿Y si las cierro?

—**Voy a romper tus ventanas y voy a entrar como el aire** —respondió él—. Hasta tu cama y te robaré otro beso. **Intento mostrarte que lo mío es real**.

—¿Y sí desaparezco y no vuelvo nunca más? —siguió ella aun sin incorporarse, en aquella extraña posición, con Seamus sosteniéndola e inclinado sobre su cama.

—Entonces no me quedaría más remedio que resignarme, pero** los días sin ti serían precipicios**.

Tracey sonrió.

—Siempre eres así con todas las chicas.

—Sólo contigo, Dean es el que tiene muchas novias.

Tracey sonrió y se incorporó para besarlo de nuevo. Cuando se separaron ella sonreía con nerviosismo, como si no se acordara de que hacer en esos casos. Seamus estaba igual. Los dos tenían casi veinte años y por alguna razón no sabían qué demonios hacer. Así que, mirándose, les ganó la risa nerviosa y Seamus se apresuró a coger su mano y se acercó a la oreja de Tracey.

—**Atrévete a acompañarme, vamos a andar por los cables**… —murmuró. Estaba seguro de que nadie, nunca, jamás, le había declarado su amor así a una mujer.

—Entonces, ¿lo intentamos?

«**Si todo es ficción, acúsenme de convicción [1]**», pensó Seamus.

—Sí, lo intentamos.

* * *

**V. Quinto baile**

**Un día atacaremos en forma de alud**

* * *

Llevaban dos meses sólo intentándolo y estaba bien. Aquella noche ella bajó del escenario y le regaló un beso en la barra antes de sentarse y pedirle una cerveza de mantequilla en lo que duraba el interludio del espectáculo. Aun no vivían juntos, porque les parecía que aquel era un paso demasiado importante, pero ella seguido pasaba la noche en el piso encima del bar, cuando Dean no estaba y él otras veces iba al apartamento que tenía ella. Seguía siendo demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar un aumento, pero Seamus la aceptaba así.

—No van a creer esto —Lavender se sentó en la barra sin ni siquiera saludar—. Dean por fin se ha dado cuenta de quién es el verdadero amor de su vida…

—No me digas. ¿Otra rusa?

—No, no, no… ¡El único y verdadero!

Seamus abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Parvati?

Tracey había congeniado bien con su grupo de amigos y él se había acostumbrado a encontrarse a Blaise Zabini en el bar o a Adrian Pucey. Eran unos estirados, pero por alguna razón su novia les caía bien así que simplemente no decía nada.

—Sí, y eso no es lo único, resulta que planea declarársele esta misma noche enfrente de todo el mundo… —Lavender hablaba emocionada, demasiado rápido—. Yo, por supuesto, no le he dicho nada.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti, Lavender? —preguntó Tracey, sentada al lado de ella.

—Bien, no más idiotas en mi vida, McLaggen quiere volver a salir, pero no sé qué caso tiene, de verdad, sólo es perder el tiempo —le respondió ella—. En serio es un… imbécil. La última vez me dijo, citando exactamente: «**Si tu magia ya no me hace efecto, ¿cómo voy a continuar?**» No supe si era un halago o sólo quería lo que hay entre mis piernas.

—¡Tracey! —interrumpió una voz de hombre—. ¡Dijiste que me conseguirías una entrevista con el dueño, no que te pondrías a hablar de tonterías con sus amigas!

Un joven de tez morena y cabello demasiado corto se metió entre las dos chicas.

—¡Blaise! ¡No seas maleducado! —espetó Tracey.

—¿Una entrevista, para qué?

El joven amigo de Tracey sacó una credencial y se la mostró, con la insignia del Profeta.

—Para El Profeta —repuso él—. Yo recomiendo este lugar y te ayudo a hacerte rico, además de hacer famosa a Tracey y tú me ayudas a tener contenta a mi jefa. ¿Qué dices?

—Eh… claro —dijo Seamus, que no esperaba tanta fama para el bar tan rápido—. Pero estoy esperando a un amigo para que me ayude con la barra, así que si puedes esperar una media hora…

Blaise Zabini se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien… —después dirigió su mirada hacia Lavender, que llevaba una túnica muy nueva, de esas que se habían puesto de moda hacía menos de un mes y aun no tenía ninguna copa en la mano—. ¿Te puedo invitar una copa?

Lavender lo miró con una sonrisa, como evaluándolo, antes de quitar su bolsa del banco de al lado e indicarle que se sentara.

—Ehmm… bueno, si me pudieran prestar un poco de su atención… —la voz de Dean resonó desde el escenario, seguro se había hecho un _sonorus_ a sí mismo—. Bueno, sé que esto no es frecuente, pero en este momento hay una chica preciosa entre ustedes y me gustaría decirle unas cuantas cosas. Primero, creo que siempre estuvimos locos el uno para el otro y no nos dimos cuenta y… bueno, sé que soy un tonto a veces, pero esta vez de verdad me llegaste hondo.

—¿Dónde está Parvati? —le preguntó Seamus a Tracey y la chica señaló una de las mesas de en medio.

—Allí, con Padma y un par de amigas. Ah, y el pegoste de Zacharias Smith.

Seamus se puso de puntillas para distinguir a la mejor amiga de Lavender, que parecía que no sabía dónde meterse en ese momento. O bien porque ya sabía de qué iba todo o porque creía que Dean le estaba confesando su amor a otra.

—Pero esta vez, **intento mostrarte que lo mío es real** —continuo Dean, armándose de valor—. **No hay manera humana de escapar** de ti. Pero en este momento, bueno, pongo todas las piezas sobre la mesa para intentar armar mi existencia **Y veo partes de mi vida como piezas de un gran tetris que nunca encajan muy bien**; y eso es porque les faltas tú. **No pocas veces he sido tentado en coger mi esperanza y lanzarla sin más a la fosa común**, creyendo que lo nuestro nunca funcionará pero…

Respiro hondo, como si temiera decir lo siguiente. Pero al final las palabras alcanzaron su garganta.

—**En todos esos cielos brilla igual, nuestra luna llena y tú, sigues siendo la mejor**, Parvati Patil.

La gente aplaudió y Seamus volteó a ver a Parvati que estaba roja como un tomate y no sabía qué hacer. Finalmente su hermana se apiadó de ella y la hizo ponerse en pie y la empujó hacia el escenario. Parvati, nerviosa, a paso lento y a un ruborizada llegó hasta el escenario con una sonrisa y se subió con ayuda de un chico en las primeras mesas.

—Dean, eso es lo… más bonito que me han dicho… —y lo besó.

Seamus pensó que aquel tipo de escenas eran infrecuentes, pero a uno lo inundaban de un inconfundible sentimiento de felicidad. La gente aplaudió un poco, felices por la pareja y aun se alcanzó a oír algo.

—**No importa que no cambies, estamos destinados tú y yo** —dijo Dean, a quien se le había olvidado quitarse el _sonorus_.

Parvati, con la voz fuerte, lo corrigió:

—**No importa que no cambies, estamos ****_condenados_**** tú y yo**.

—Tengo que volver al escenario… —interrumpió Tracey los pensamientos del chico y cortó el poco espacio que había entre los dos para darle un beso antes de pararse y volver a donde había estado bailando.

«**Nadie excepto tú puede enviarme hacia el espacio y devolverme hacia su cama**», pensó Seamus, viendo a Tracey caminar hacia el escenario de regreso, donde el show tenía que continuar. Aun le quedaba esperar a Dean para que lo ayudara en la barra y concederle esa entrevista a Blaise Zabini.

Pero al menos, tenía a la bailarina.

* * *

[1] La única frase que puse que es originalmente en inglés, de la canción Is it fiction? del álbum del mismo nombre. **If all is fiction, blame me with conviction.**

**Este fic es algo así como un WI? de mi headcanon (o sea, Vendetta, Morte y Astarté) donde lo único que hay en común es que Seamus tiene un bar y Dean y Parvati salen juntos. A Tracey le arruiné la vida con la hija que le di, y a Seamus con la esposa, así que se merecían algo mejor, como estar juntos y salió esto.**

**Tiene más de cuarenta frases de canciones de Love of Lesbian, así que, aunque quisiera, no puedo poner todas las canciones de donde vienen. Muchas son del disco 1999, pero hay todos, incluso una de sus discos en inglés. Así que bueno, este es un fic distinto a los que suelo escribir con una Tracey brutalmente distinta a cualquiera que haya conocido. **

**De todos modos, espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain _

_a 5 de septiembre de 2014_


End file.
